Progresivamente
by Misila
Summary: Alphard nunca estará listo para decir la verdad a su familia, pero eso no significa que no pueda sentirse cómodo con ello poco a poco.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en los _Desafíos 2.0_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. Me apunté con la lista de títulos de viñetas, que consistía en escribir tres viñetas con los títulos dados. Ahí abajo están.

* * *

_**Progresivamente**_

o—o

_Irresistible tentación_

**1947**

Alphard debería estar avergonzado. Por primera vez en su vida, ha decepcionado a sus padres.

Pero, si bien el remordimiento lo devoraba cuando sus padres expresaron su desacuerdo ante su repentina idea de ir a ver mundo en lugar de empezar a trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia, como estaba previsto, han bastado un par de semanas en el extranjero, sin otra compañía que Peter Dunn, para ayudarle a olvidar eso.

Y eso que Peter ni siquiera es agradable. Es antipático y es mordaz y tiene un don para hacer comentarios hirientes en el momento más inoportuno, y suele actuar como si el mundo en general hubiese cometido una afrenta imperdonable con él. Da besos que parecen mordiscos y sus manos raramente se comportan con dulzura en la piel de Alphard.

Alphard no sabe por qué le permite todo eso –maldita sea, es un mestizo–, pero sí comprende que es incapaz de alejarse de él, por mucho empeño que le ponga. Aunque sea una metáfora que ha leído en infinidad de ocasiones, al mediano de los Black no se le ocurre una analogía mejor que comparar a Peter con un imán. Uno que no lo atraería si él gris de sus ojos fuese plateado y no ferroso.

Por las calzas de Merlín, está tan _mal_.

Y a pesar de ello, Alphard cada vez se resiste menos cuando Peter se cansa de ver edificios históricos, de escuchar conciertos espectaculares o decide que el viaje en tren está resultando demasiado aburrido y se esconde con él en un lugar en el que nadie los vea, para intentar convencerlo de que es el mundo quien tiene un problema y Alphard no es ninguna aberración.

La noche que, en Nueva York, se escaquean de una obra de teatro, Peter ve recompensados sus esfuerzos. Alphard sujeta sus muñecas para evitar que le deje las uñas en la espalda, lo besa haciéndole daño y susurra lo que lleva rondando por su cabeza desde que se fueron de Inglaterra. Y como Peter no se entera a la primera, lo repite después, cuando logra recuperar el aliento y se abanica con el telón viejo, observando los otros objetos de _atrezzo_ desperdigados por el almacén.

—Puede que tengas razón.

—¿Eh? —Peter está en algún estado aún no descrito que no es ni sueño ni vigilia. Su pelo oscuro se pega a su frente y mira a Alphard—. ¿En qué tengo razón?

Alphard se aparta un mechón rubio del rostro.

—Quizá no esté tan mal… —responde, tan bajito que es todo un milagro que Peter lo oiga.

El rostro del joven cambia de extrañeza a sorpresa, y luego conforma una de esas sonrisas sin malicia, sinceras, que tan raras son en él. Alphard piensa que ha valido la pena decir eso sólo para ver esa expresión en Peter.

No es que tenga mucho tiempo para disfrutar la escena. El joven se abalanza sobre Alphard, literalmente comiéndoselo a besos, riendo como casi nunca se ríe. Tira a Alphard al suelo y lo mira fijamente, con los ojos oscuros tan brillantes que por unos segundos borran todas las dudas de Alphard.

—Siempre tengo razón —dice, orgulloso.

Alphard sonríe con él. Pese a que debería mirarlo por encima del hombro por ser un mestizo y puede que odiarlo por haber contribuido a que desarrolle esa faceta que le pertenece sólo a Peter, no puede. Esa condenada atracción lo hará acabar mal, está seguro de ello, pero puede que el camino no tenga que ser tan tortuoso como Alphard lleva toda la vida imaginando.

o—o

_La pequeña travesura_

**1949**

Todavía con la nota en la mano, Alphard casi corre por los pasillos de San Mungo. No sólo le cuesta respirar por haber llegado hasta ahí a la carrera; maldita sea, tiembla de arriba abajo y el nudo que se le ha hecho en la garganta amenaza con soltarse en cualquier momento y dejar escapar las lágrimas que es demasiado orgulloso como para derramar.

El miedo burbujea en su interior, mientras el mensaje, que se le ha quedado mejor con dos lecturas que el temario de Historia de la Magia tras tres semanas de estudio, se repite una y otra vez. Dos palabras: _accidente_ y _gravedad_. Y demasiadas cosas que teme perder.

No llama antes de entrar en la habitación, pero se las ingenia para controlar sus nervios y abrir con cierta suavidad. De todas formas, sólo hay una persona dentro y, a primera vista, no parece haberse dado cuenta de que tiene compañía. Está en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta. Alphard se acerca con cautela, temiendo caerse a cada paso.

La piel aceitunada de Peter parece amarillenta de lo pálido que está, tanto que Alphard se fija en unas pocas pecas que no había visto hasta ahora. No tiene ninguna herida visible, pero está tiritando, y cuando Alphard le acaricia la mejilla se da cuenta de que está helado.

El hecho de escuchar su respiración no tranquiliza mucho a Alphard. Peter parece tener problemas para respirar hondo. Además, desde que Brian le ha enviado la carta, el joven no ha podido evitar que su imaginación se desbocase y se deleitase con hipótesis crueles.

¿Qué pasaría si Peter desapareciese? Nadie, absolutamente nadie, además de ellos dos, sabe de su relación. Nadie más sabe por qué Alphard Black se niega a comprometerse con las mujeres que le presentan en las reuniones de alta sociedad de su familia.

Todo eso se iría con Peter.

Esa parte de sí mismo que Alphard ha aprendido a no odiar se esfumaría. Y no habría nada que se lo recordase, nada que lo convenciese de que su existencia no está en contra de la naturaleza.

—Ar…

La voz de Peter, generalmente cargada de sarcasmo, nunca ha sonado tan débil. Alphard lo mira con aprensión, angustiándose al escuchar su respiración trabajosa, pero el joven no vuelve a hablar. Tiene los ojos cerrados y probablemente siga inconsciente.

Peter no recupera el conocimiento hasta varias horas después. Para entonces, ya casi ha oscurecido y Alphard se ha apostado en una silla junto a la cama, y él también está a punto de rendirse al sueño. Sin embargo, los ojos oscuros del joven miran alrededor, sin rastro del acostumbrado brillo malicioso, y Alphard se endereza y casi se abalanza sobre él para abrazarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

Sin embargo, se da cuenta de que no debe, y en su lugar alarga una mano para tomar la de Peter cuando lo ve empezar a asustarse al no reconocer el lugar. Peter clava los ojos en él.

—Alphard —susurra, con la voz ronca. Cierra los ojos—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Brian me escribió diciendo que "tu compañero de piso ha tirado las pociones al suelo y se ha intoxicado con la mezcla de vapores" —responde Alphard—. ¿Te aclara algo?

Peter cierra los ojos.

—Pues ahora que lo dices, sí —estruja los dedos de Alphard con suavidad—. ¿Tan preocupado estabas?

Alphard aprieta los dientes y aparta la mirada.

—Un poco. Ten más cuidado —y no puede evitar añadir—: Por favor.

Cuando vuelve a mirar a Peter, descubre que él también lo está observando.

—Descuida —responde el joven, y por una vez parece hablar completamente en serio—. ¿Qué hora es?

Antes de que Alphard pueda responder, sin embargo, Brian Johnson entra en la habitación. En un acto reflejo, el joven aparta la mano de un tirón, como si le hubiera quemado. Peter lo mira con extrañeza.

—Pensaba que habías dejado de creerte una abominación por cogerme de la mano —murmura, y por su tono de voz es evidente que el gesto le ha dolido—. Y más cuando llevas varios años acostándote conmigo… so cínico.

—Peter… —Alphard probablemente esté más pálido que el joven que yace en la cama. No lo mira a él, sino que tiene los ojos clavados en Brian, que pasea la vista de uno a otro, atando cabos. El miedo hace que tenga ganas de vomitar, aunque lleva muchas horas sin comer nada.

Peter sigue la dirección de su mirada y observa a su amigo sanador.

—Oh. Hola, Brian —saluda. Se le escapa un bostezo—. Tengo sueño; no hagáis ruido —cierra los ojos.

Alphard supone que en su aturdimiento no se ha percatado de la presencia de su amigo, pero entonces se fija en la pequeñísima sonrisa que adorna el rostro aún pálido de Peter.

_Lo sabía_, comprende de golpe. Lo sabía y aun así lo ha dicho. Delante de Brian.

Toda la preocupación se esfuma. Alphard se plantea seriamente la opción de estrangular a Peter, pero Brian lo distrae:

—¿En serio cree que no me he dado cuenta yo solito? —sacude la cabeza—. Qué inocente es.

—Pero… —Alphard frunce el ceño. _¿Y ya?_

Brian lo mira, ladeando la cabeza.

—Hace un par de meses no estaba seguro, pero después de verte hace un rato corriendo por los pasillos como alma que lleva el diablo… —se encoge de hombros—. No se lo diré a nadie, si es lo que te preocupa. Es cosa vuestra —Alphard no da crédito a sus oídos, y casi agradece que su amigo cambie de tema—: Bueno, parece que ya está mejor, así que me voy. ¿Vas a quedarte toda la noche aquí? —tras unos instantes de estupefacción, Alphard asiente—. Si ves que tiene problemas para respirar, avísame. Estaré en la quinta planta.

Y se va, dejando a Alphard sin saber si echarse a reír del alivio o matar a Peter por esa pequeña travesura.

o—o

_Consecuencias inesperadas_

**1951**

Alphard gruñe cuando la mano de Peter roza la suya. No le gusta ir con él por la calle; teme que, de alguna manera, alguien vea un hipotético cartel con la verdad escrita sobre sus cabezas. Sólo pensar en lo que podría ocurrir si su padre se enterase… a Alphard se le retuercen las tripas de miedo. Demasiado desasosiego pasó cuando Peter se fue de la lengua con Brian delante.

—Deberías relajarte un poco —comenta el joven, jugando con un botón de su abrigo—. Aunque no te lo creas, todo el que nos vea pensará que somos amigos. O archienemigos, si no dejas de mirarme así.

Alphard aparta la mirada.

—Podríamos encontrarnos con alguien que nos conozca —intenta justificarse. De todas formas, Peter no es idiota y sabe que no es buena idea ir enganchado a él como lo hace cuando están en el pequeño piso que comparten. Pero puede que tenga razón, piensa Alphard. Está tan tenso que parece que se va a quebrar la columna vertebral al menor roce.

No lo está mirando, pero sabe que Peter tiene los ojos en blanco.

—¿Sabes lo que es un muggle? Pues si miras alrededor te los encontrarás a patadas. No es como si estuviésemos en el callejón Diagon; y además, aquí les importa bien poco que tengas una familia de estirados.

Apenas ha terminado de decirlo cuando Alphard descubre a su hermano Cygnus caminando entre la muchedumbre. El joven sonríe al reconocerlo y se acerca a él, sus ojos grises tan alegres como siempre. O incluso más; Cygnus parece crecer un centímetro por día desde que nació su hija.

—¡Al! —se detiene ante su hermano y lo mira con expresión radiante—. ¿Qué tal? —Alphard se encoge de hombros—. Vendrás a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Druella, ¿verdad?

—Pues… —Alphard suspira. Desde que su cuñada se quedó embarazada, se le agotan las excusas para negarse a comprometerse. Y sobre todo ahora que ha nacido Bella; su hermano pequeño ya es padre y él ni siquiera ha dado muestras de interesarse por ninguna mujer—. No sé si podré; últimamente tengo mucho trabajo.

Cygnus no lo escucha; se ha quedado mirando a Peter con curiosidad, dándose cuenta de que iba caminando con su hermano. A Alphard se le seca la boca; lleva evitando que su familia y su compañero de piso se conozcan desde que empezó a vivir con Peter, porque la sola posibilidad de que sospechen _algo_ le causa pavor.

—¿Quién es él? —inquiere Cygnus.

Tras unos segundos, Peter, que mira a Alphard como pidiéndole permiso, decide tomar la iniciativa.

—Peter Dunn —le tiende la mano y esboza una sonrisa de _sé más que tú_, consiguiendo que Cygnus frunza el ceño (o quizá eso sea porque intuya que Peter es mestizo)—. Soy el que vive con el alcornoque de tu hermano.

Cygnus suelta una carcajada, estrechando la mano de Peter.

—Vaya, así que existes —vuelve a mirar a Alphard—. Empezaba a pensar que vivías con un amigo imaginario. O con alguna chica que no te conviniera —le guiña un ojo—. ¿Qué tal si vienes tú también al cumpleaños? No creo que a mi esposa le importe.

—Pues… sí —responde Peter, tras dudar durante unos instantes—. Será interesante.

Alphard no está seguro de que sea buena idea, pero el daño ya está hecho. De modo que el sábado se desaparece con Peter hasta la entrada de Grimmauld Place.

—Y compórtate —le recuerda antes de llamar.

Peter no le hace caso. Mira alrededor con curiosidad; cuando Cygnus les recibe y los guía hasta el salón ampliado con magia, en el que los demás huéspedes van y vienen, suelta un silbido de admiración.

—No es tan rara como creía —admite en voz baja, acercándose a Alphard—, pero las cabezas de elfos están pasadas de moda.

El joven se aparta de un salto, manteniendo una distancia segura con Peter. Está empezando a sentirse mal físicamente; ¿y si Peter vuelve a irse de la lengua? ¿Y si algo en su comportamiento los delata? ¿Y si se nota lo que es sólo con mirarlo a los ojos? ¿Y si…?

Mientras Alphard intenta controlar las predicciones fatalistas de su imaginación, Peter va a hablar con Cygnus. Unas horas más tarde, la situación no podía ser más distinta a cualquier predicción de Alphard: Peter y Cygnus son como uña y carne, y ambos están sentados en un rincón, borrachos como cubas y jugando a las cartas.

Esa noche, cuando Alphard se desaparece con Peter de vuelta a casa y lo deja en la cama, escuchando las frases inconexas mezcladas con risitas tontas que son lo único de lo que es capaz el joven ahora, siente que se ha quitado un peso de encima.

—Creo que eres adoptado —murmura Peter—. O tú o tu hermano. ¡No podéis ser hermanos siendo tan distintos! Quiero decir… ¡Alphard, Cygnus es _divertido_!

Alphard enarca una ceja.

—¿Me estás diciendo que consideras divertida a una persona de la que esta mañana decías que era un estirado y un rancio?

Peter suelta una carcajada.

—Sí… A mí también me sorprende.


End file.
